Mayumi Hyuga
'Approval:' 11/17/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Mayumi is lean and around average height. She has white hair that reaches her shoulders. She has blue eyes and a pretty face. When she activates the Byakugan her eyes take on the characteristic look of the Byakugan, turning her eyes completely white. Mayumi wears a black and white vest along with trousers and white sandals. She also has a Fuma Shuriken on her back. She has a silver necklace, one half of a set she shares with her brother, Toruke. On her neck is one half of a silver necklace, each half shaped like half of the yin-yang symbol. She has the right side, bearing the Hyuga symbol. Her brother has the right side, bearing the Uchiha symbol. Mayumi has no higher goal or real aspirations. All she wants is to be beside her family and serve her chosen village as best she can. Mayumi's past was complicated, as a result of it she has kept to herself most her life. She is shy and doesn’t make new friends or even talk to others all that much. She mostly keeps to herself or with her brother. She is devoted to her family and village. She is driven to understanding her clan and learning more about them. She is easily offended but has no love for violence or hurting others. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu specialist ' '''Genin 2: Byakugan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chakra Vision - Arguably the Byakugan's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. The Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. CP/round # 360 degree vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through smokescreens. CP/round # 8 Trigrams Vacuum Palm - This technique is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the user precisely pinpoints the enemy's vital points with the Byakugan and releases a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Gentle Fist is formed to attack the opponent's vitals from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force before they even notice they were hit. CP Equipment *2 - Set of Shuriken *2 - Fuma Shuriken *2 - Thread Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 3000 * Ryo left: 3000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 6' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 3 ' 11-21-2016 - Family Reunion - 1QP + 500 Ryo 12-14- 2016 - Home Defense [Bonborimaru, Toruke, Mayumi, Takedo] - 3QP + 1500 Ryo 01-09-2016 - First Training - 2QP + 1000 Ryo '''History and Story She was born in Konoha but she left when she was a few months old. Born to a Uchiha father and Hyuga mother, when she left, she was watched over by her mother's parents. Growing up it became clear she was a Hyuga, and the children of the small village resented her for her abilities. As a result she became close to her grandparents. As time went on they taught her to control her Byakugan and basic Academy skills. Her greatest pain was her grandmother's death. Barely able to go on, her grandfather gave sent a message to Konoha and told her to find her father. Before she left her grandfather told her the truth. Her mother's death was not an accident. She had been targeted amid the chaos of the Konoha attack where she had been killed. He gave her her mother's necklace as a sign of proof of her lineage. Now she goes to Konoha and her story starts. Category:Character